


You Need Him

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Harry has changed. Draco misses the old Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189787
Kudos: 15





	You Need Him

Harry doesn’t know how he got here, standing on Draco’s porch, the rain a constant thrumming in his ears. He doesn’t know why Draco is inside, or why he’s upset at him. 

“Where’s _my_ Harry Potter? Where’s the bloody Gryffindor who protects those he loves because he loves them, not because he needs it for the _fame_? Where’d he go?” 

Draco’s glare is so violent it lights him up from the inside, but Harry knows there’s disappointment, heartbreak, lined in those silver pools. He knows Draco’s expressions, he knows everything about this man in front of him. 

“I don’t know you anymore, Potter.”

The use of the last name stabs him in the heart more than anything. These last few years he’d just been _Harry_ , or _love_ , or my _darling_ , in the most tender of times. In these last few years he’d grown closer, they’d grown closer. 

“You need him,” Harry says. “I could be him.” 

“I don’t want you to have to try to be him,” Draco says, almost pleadingly. “I don’t want you to _try_ to be him, Harry. I want you to just be him…just _be you_.”

Harry doesn’t understand. Of course he is himself, he has never changed. But Draco is the fourth person to have told him he’s changed. Hermione and Ron said almost the same thing when he left their home for the last time a few months ago, and Luna had told him as much when she saw him in Diagon last week. 

“I just want him back…” Draco’s voice is so broken, so devastated, that it tears at something deep within Harry’s chest. Tears are streaming down his elegant face. 

“He can’t come back. He won’t come back.”

“Well,” Draco says, retreating back into the house, wiping at his eyes. “Let me know if he does.”

Harry stands on the porch so long that he can no longer distinguish the rain from the tears on his face.


End file.
